OUR TIME
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Entah itu masa lalu, masa kini ataupun masa depan. Aku harap aku bisa terus bersamamu. Dan sentuhanmu itu membuatku tahu kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku. "Aku disini, Tao. Dan aku akan terus bersamamu, menemanimu. Melindungi dan mencintaimu." KRISTAO / TAORIS .


OUR TIME [Not a Monster]

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao / Taoris / Kristao

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Note:

Setelah nonton MV Big Bang – Monster dan denger lirik-nya yang "Baby I'm not a moster" terus nonton video lagu Nagi Yanagi X Jun Maeda - Owari no Sekai Kara, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat bikin fanfic ini. Dan buat yang nunggu update fanfic aku yang lain, tunggu bulan April, ya ~ XD

Start : 18 Maret 2014

Finish : 19 Maret 2014

***TMCY***

Setiap melihat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit itu, pikiran-pikiran aneh selalu muncul dalam kepala Tao. Ada apa dibalik semua tampilan gemerlap gedung-gedung itu? Dibalik semua cahaya lampu dan bayang-bayang gelap disisi yang lain. Dan setiap orang yang keluar masuk disana, apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Apa yang akan mereka kerjakan disana?

Apakah mereka sama dengannya?

Menjadi manusia di masa depan yang mulai hancur ini, Tao tak tahu harus bersyukur atau pun memaki. Karena tak ada satupun hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Bahkan bangunan satu ini, yang orang-orang bilang adalah rumahnya, tak bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

Tao hanya berharap, suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan datang mengubah hidupnya. Membawanya keluar dari penderitaan ini. Menjauhkannya dari monster-monster berkedok manusia itu.

***TMCY***

Kris dan Tao pertama kali bertemu di tempat pelatihan. Kris calon pasukan "Knight" dan Tao adalah salah satu prajurit "Knight" berpangkat tinggi.

Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri tegak menatap orang-orang yang duduk berjajar dihadapannya. Meski terkadang pandangan matanya terlalu lama melirik salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kris Wu, 24 tahun, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Melihat datamu yang sempurna, membuatku bertanya apa yang sampai membawamu kesini?" Si Tua Feng- orang paling berkuasa ditempat ini, bertanya.

"Tak jauh berbeda dengan alasan Anda menanggalkan gelang bangsawan Anda, Pak Feng," jawaban yang begitu tegas dan terlalu berani dari Kris membuat hampir semua yang ada disana terkejut. Termasuk Tao yang mulai merasa terpesona.

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku rupanya. Anak seorang bangsawan memang selalu tahu segalanya."

Setelah saling menukar pandang dengan Kris, Si Tua Feng kembali menatap layar dimejanya.

"Hasil tes fisik dan kecerdasanmu sangatlah bagus, kau pun cukup memuaskan dalam sesi wawancara ini. Kita lihat berapa orang yang setuju untuk memasukanmu ke dalam pelatihan tim khusus."

Saat itu Tao-lah yang pertama kali mengangkat tangannya. Dengan hasil perbandingan 6:4, terpilihlah Kris sebagai calon "Knight" terkuat dalam tim khusus. Sebagai salah satu orang yang suatu hari nanti akan mengubah masa depan dunia ini.

***TMCY***

Saat ini di lapangan Tao memang masih lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Kris, tapi diatas ranjang, Kris yang berkuasa.

"Kris. Ah!"

Segala kecupan itu, sensasi dingin saliva di tubuh telanjangnya membuat Tao menggila. Aroma tubuh Kris yang khas itu pun benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

"Kau milikku, Tao. Hanya milikku. Selamanya. Kau dengar itu?"

Tao pun mengangguk lemah sembari kembali mendesah.

Tubuh Tao membara dibawahnya, keringat bercucuran dan wajah yang terlihat penuh akan hasrat itu membawa Kris dalam nafsu tertingginya. Gerakan tubuh yang berlawanan itu membawa kenikmatan itu semakin dalam. Menghujam langsung membuat Tao melayang.

Dan mereka pun melebur menjadi satu dalam sex yang liar ini.

***TMCY***

Menjadi orang terkuat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan menjadi "Knight" terbaik tentu saja sulit.

Semuanya menjadi terlihat begitu kacau. Hidupnya yang dulu tenang dan penuh kedamaian kini hanya diisi oleh tetesan darah dan suara ledakan. Matanya yang dulu menatap segala kekayaan keluarganya kini menatap tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa entah siapa.

Hanya lelah dan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Meski begitu menurutnya ini lebih baik dibandingkan hidup dalam kebohongan. Lagipula, ada Tao disisinya dan Kris bahagia.

***TMCY***

"Knight hanya memiliki pangkat 'Bintang 1' hingga 'Bintang 5', tapi kenapa pangkatmu 'Bintang H', Tao?"

Kris melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Tao dan membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tebak sendiri kalau kau bisa," jawaban menantang Tao membawa Kris untuk menciumnya. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih itu.

"Hemm, 'H' untuk Huang? Atau untuk Hickey?" Segera setelahnya Kris menjilat dan menggigiti leher Tao yang menggoda, membuat pemuda itu mendesah.

"Ah,,, kau menyebalkan…"

"Aku tahu. Walaupun begitu, kau tetap suka kan setiap orang menyebalkan dan berengsek ini mencumbumu, menyetubuhimu?"

Wajah Tao pun semakin memerah akibat rasa malu dan nikmat. Dan membuat Kris semakin bersemangat dengan hasratnya kali ini.

"Akan aku buat kau tak bisa menghadiri Upacara besok pagi."

Dengan itu Tao tahu malam ini Kris akan bermain dengan liar dan kasar. Hal yang sungguh Tao sukai dari laki-laki tampan itu.

***TMCY***

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya, Kris. Ini salah satu tugasmu di tim khusus," Tao pun membawa kepala Kris untuk berbaring dipahanya kemudian mengecup bibir laki-laki itu lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah darimu," perlahan Kris membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Tao.

"Kau hanya pergi selama tiga bulan, Kris. Bukan selamanya. Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Dan Tao pun menggenggam kedua tangan Kris dan mencoba untuk meyakinkah kekasihnya itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hal itu pun berhasil karena Kris akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu beri aku kenangan paling panas untuk menemaniku dalam kesendirianku nanti, Tao."

Lalu pemuda itu pun tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan kerlingan nakalnya. "Tentu, Kris. Tentu saja."

***TMCY***

_2014_

_Tao menatap cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Senyuman itu pun tercipta diwajahnya._

"_Ini…"_

_Dan tiba-tiba orang itu menggenggam tangannya._

"_Tao, menikahlah denganku."_

_Tao senang tentu saja, tapi keraguan ini kembali datang. "Tapi, kita tidak mungkin bisa menikah."_

"_Karena itu aku akan membawamu ke Kanada. Disana kita bisa menikah. Disana tak akan ada orang yang menentang hubungan kita. Disana kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya."_

_Dan setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu, Tao tersentuh hatinya. Ia pun menangis dalam pelukan hangat laki-laki itu._

_Dalam pelukan…_

_._

_._

_._

Kris segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Tao. Menyelesaikan rasa rindunya yang membumcah.

"Aku rindu padamu, Tao. Hingga terasa begitu sakit."

Tao pun membalas pelukan itu. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Kris. Sangat, sangat merindukanmu."

***TMCY***

'_Aku akan menjadi Knight terkuat. Hingga aku bisa selalu melindungimu.'_

Itu adalah janji pertama Kris untuknya. Janji yang terus Kris coba untuk mewujudkannya.

Tapi, melihat Kris yang semakin berubah. Tao kini ingin janji itu tak akan pernah terlaksana. Agar takdir yang tak bisa dirubah itu berakhir tak seburuk dugannya kini.

"Aku melakukannya, Tao. Untukmu."

Dan air mata itu pun jatuh saat dalam pandangannya kini Tao bisa melihat Kris yang berjalan santai kearahnya. Melewati tubuh-tubuh yang telah laki-laki tampan itu buat tak bernyawa. Mayat keluarga Kris sendiri.

"Kau monster, Kris. Monster!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membunuh Ayah dan Ibumu! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?!"

Kris mencoba meraih tubuh Tao namun tangan yang terulur itu telah lebih dulu ditepis oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Mereka melakukan kudeta, Tao. Dan ini tugasku untuk menghentikan mereka."

Pembelaan Kris itu pun dibalas dengan sebuah tamparan dipipi. "Kau memang monster, Kris."

Segera, Tao pun berlari pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kris yang kini kecewa.

"Aku bukan Monster. Bukan…"

***TMCY***

Kris terluka. Kebingungan pun terus menghantuinya. Kenapa Tao berkata seperti itu padanya? Kenapa Tao sekarang menjauhinya? Kenapa Tao pergi?

Bukankah ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melaksanakan janjinya untuk pemuda itu. Jadi, kenapa hal ini yang ia dapat?

Salahkah ia? Kris sungguh tak mengerti. Bagaimana pun juga, ia memang tak akan mengerti. Ia bukan monster. Sungguh.

***TMCY***

"Selamat, Kris Wu. Kau adalah Knight terkuat sekarang," Si Tua Feng menjabat tangan Kris.

"Dan tentu saja kau harus siap dengan tugas mu sebagai The Strongest Knight, Kris."

Perlahan Kris keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan sekilas ia bisa melihat Tao menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Aku bukan monster," gumaman Kris yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Tao pun membuat hati pemuda itu semakin sakit.

***TMCY***

_2014_

_Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraung meratapi hidupnya kini._

"_Jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku membutuhkanmu! Bangunlah!"_

_Tapi, bagaimana pun juga seseorang dalam pelukannya itu telah dan tak akan pernah kembali. Pergi sembari membawa luka yang teramat dalam dihati pemuda yang tengah menangis itu._

***TMCY***

Hanya kebingunganlah yang ada dalam diri Kris sekarang. Bukankah di ruangan ini ada musuh yang harus ia kalahkan untuk tugasnya sebagai Knight terkuat. Lalu kenapa tak ada orang lain disana selain Tao?

"Apa-apaan ini? Mana musuhku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tao?"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti, Kris?"

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti?!" Dengan cepat Kris berlari menuju Tao dan meremas kedua bahu pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku musuhmu, Kris. Aku yang harus kau bunuh."

Kris melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Tao. Matanya menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, Tao. Ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kris! Inilah kenyataannya!"

"Kenapa?"

Tao menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai memenuhi kedua permatanya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa arti huruf 'H' dalam pangkatku?" Tao mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam saku celananya dan membuat sebuah irisan dilengannya. Perlahan darah berwarna merah pun keluar dari luka itu. Dan hal tersebut membawa keterkejutan untuk Kris.

"Kau…"

"Huruf 'H' itu berarti 'Human', Kris! Aku ini manusia! Aku bukanlah robot-robot diluar sana ataupun kloningan seperti para bangsawan itu. Aku manusia, Kris!"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa darahmu berwarna biru?" Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris dan kemudian menolehkan luka gores dipipi Kris dengan pisaunya.

"Karena kau itu hanya kloningan dari orang dimasa lalu. Kau adalah kloningan dari kekasihku dulu!"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Kau adalah hasil kloningan dari DNA Yifan!"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!"

Kris dengan cepat menarik kerah seragam Tao. "Kumohon, katakanlah semua ini hanyalah kebohonganmu. Katakan kalau semua ini tak nyata."

Perlahan Tao mengusap pipi Kris yang tadi ia lukai. "Aku juga berharap begitu Kris. Tapi, aku tak bisa."

Tao kini berjalan mundur. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan. "Jadi Kris, bunuhlah aku. Dan bebaskan aku dari semua penderitaan ini."

"Tidak. Bahkan bila memang apa yang kau katakana adalah kebenaran, aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, bahkan membunuhmu."

"Tapi, di dunia ini manusia adalah monster, Kris. Aku monster dan aku harus mati!"

Dan sebelum Tao kembali berteriak meminta dalam keterputus asaannya, Kris memeluknya. Membawanya dalam kehangatan yang menyesakkan.

"Bunuh aku, Kris. Kalau tidak kau yang akan mereka bunuh…"

Permintaan Tao yang diiringi isakan itu hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Kris.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun akhirnya aku akan dibunuh, asalkan kau tak mati. Apalagi ditanganku."

"Tapi, Kris…"

Laki-laki itu pun segera membungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya. Mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman pada pemuda itu. Menyampaikan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan kabur, Tao."

Sebelum jawaban keluar dari mulut Tao, tiba-tiba mereka sudah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Mereka dikepung.

"Wah wah wah, bahkan Knight terkuat saat ini tak berhasil membunuhmu, Tao," Si Tua Feng berjalan dengan santainya kearah Tao dan Kris.

Dan Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Walaupun Kris dan dia kuat, melawan orang sebanyak ini sangatlah sulit. Apalagi Si Tua Feng, dia bahkan lebih kuat dari Kris.

"Maafkan aku," ucapan lirih Tao itu pun dibalas senyuman oleh Kris.

"Tak apa. Aku rela mati bersama denganmu."

Para pasukan pun mulai mengacungkan senapannya kearah Tao dan Kris.

Si Tua Feng pun mengangkat kanan kanannya dan member perintah. "Fire!"

Dan sebelum terdengar suara letusan senjata, cahaya kebiruan menyeruak memenuhi ruangan itu.

***TMCY***

Dulu saat Tao kehilangan Yifan, pemuda itu berharap untuk bisa memutar waktu hingga ia bisa mencegah kecelakaan itu. Tuhan mengabulkannya. Tapi, bukannya dibawa ke masa lalu, Tao malah dibawa ke masa depan.

Dan saat ini, ketika ia dan Kris akan dihukum mati, Tuhan kembali membawanya menembus waktu. Membawanya pada bumi entah di waktu kapan. Bumi yang telah hancur dan penuh dengan kegelapan.

Kalau saja ini dulu, Tao tentu akan takut dan putus asa. Tapi, kini ia bersama dengan Kris. Dan ia tahu mereka berdua bisa menghadapi segala cobaan yang akan mengancam mereka kelak.

"Aku disini, Tao. Dan aku akan terus bersamamu, menemanimu. Melindungi dan mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih."

Sembari menautkan tangan, Tao dan Kris pun berjalan melewati puing-puing bangunan ini menuju masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

THE END

Fanfic yang dibuat selama 2 hari ini pun akhirnya selesai.

Bikin kisah ber'genre fantasy emang yang paling bikin aku semangat XD

Apalagi kekuatan Tao yg "Time Control" itu memang menarik dan enak aja dibikin buat cerita fantasi. Meskipun disini bukan kekuatan yang muncul dari Tao nya sendiri.

Terakhir, makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca fanfic ini.

So, mind to review? XD


End file.
